A life-changing storm
by EarthsChampion
Summary: The year is 1995; the group Young Justice is still new and maturing. Wonder Girl had awoken from a nightmare in the middle of a thunderstorm, and only to her luck, her crush, Superboy, was the only one awake at the HQ. Being the good friend he is, Kon-El decides to visit Cassie to comfort her from her nightmare.


It was the middle of the night, thunder was roaring, as lightning had lit up the entire sky with each bolt. The young thirteen year old Cassie Sandsmark had been trying to get some sleep, and had finally succeeded after many attempts. At around three in the morning, Cassie had jumped up from her sleep because of a nightmare. "No!" She yelled as she sat up. She breathed heavily as she looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom, that everything she saw was only a nightmare. "That was waaay to realistic for it to be just a dream." She said to herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She reached for the phone which was on her nightstand, and then called the Young Justice HQ, hoping someone would be awake to talk to her.

The phone echoed throughout the old JLA headquarters, it rang a few more times until Kon-El answered it. "Hel-Hello?" He asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"K-Kon? Kon, is that you?" Cassie asked as she blushed a bit, her heart feeling as though it was pounding in her chest.

"Cass? It's…It's three in the morning, why are you up so early? Calling here no less, where the phone echoes like a church bell." Kon said to her, a bit more awake than before.

"It's him." She said to herself as she lowered the phone from her face. "He's worried about me." She said with a small smile. She then realized he was still on the phone, she raised it back up and spoke nervously. "Oh, hi Kon, it's just…just uuhh…Oh this is gonna be so lame." She said as she covered her face with her other hand.

"Are you alright, Wondy?" He asked, a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Yes! Well, no. Well, not really, I'm not too sure why I even called." Cassie said with a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, you try and figure that out, I'm gonna head back to bed, K? G'night." He said as he was about to hang up the phone.

"No, wait! Are-Are you still there?" She asked nervously. "Please still be there…" Cassie said to herself quietly.

"Yeah, I'm still here, and what's going on, Wondy? You sound like you've seen a ghost, and I'm not talking about Secret."

"I uh…I kinda had a nightmare…God, you probably think I'm so immature now." She said as her face grew deep red.

"What? No, not at all! To be honest, I had one too; I guess mine wasn't enough to wake me up though." Kon said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe it's destiny…" She said to herself before raising the phone again to answer him. "Wow, really? I didn't think you would get nightmares. I mean, you being all tough, and protective, and handsome- hands on! Hands on things!" She said a bit louder so he didn't hear what she had said before. "Nice going Cassie…" She said to herself. "But I am sorry to hear that, Kon. Do you…you wanna talk about it?" Cassie asked softy to him.

"Um, yeah sure, Cassie. You can tell me about yours first, I'll be over in a few minutes." Kon said as he then hung up the phone and got dressed into his costume before he left the HQ and flew towards Cassie's house.

"Be careful! There's a-" She then realized he had hung up. "Storm here…Oh Zeus, please watch over him, pretty please." She then sat on her bed with her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "H-He's on his way. Here. To my house. Kon, coming here, to see me. Sure, he's been here once with the rest of the team, but now he's coming only to see me. He cares about me, maybe he does love me." Cassie said to herself as she then flew a bit in joy. "I have to fix myself! Let's see…I have a shirt and pants on…I don't think there's any need or makeup since it's dark…what can I do?"

Before she could decide, there was a knock on her bedroom window. "Wondy, it's kinda raining out here, y'think you can open the window, please?" He said as he tried to look in to spot her.

Cassie had jumped in fright from the knocking, but then quickly opened the window and pulled him inside, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank the Gods that you're okay! You are okay, right? I tried to warn you about the storm, but you hung up too quickly. I prayed that you wouldn't get shocked by lightning, though I don't think it could hurt you anyway, you being Superboy and all, but I wanted to be sure. Did you have trouble getting here? You're soaked; here let me get you a towel." She said as she quickly flew to her closet and searched for a towel. Her face became deep red as she realized how fast she was talking. "I'm such a nervous wreck." She said to herself.

"Wondy, I'm okay. See? No lightning marks, nothing, it's just a bit of rain." Kon said as he looked around her room. "Y'know, you do have a pretty nice room here, Cass. Better than the ones that I've had."

"You mean my room is better than living at the HQ?" She asked as she handed him a towel. "Oh no! Your earring! I think it fell off while you were flying here, oh I'm so sorry, Kon. I know you like that earring, I'm so sorry, this is my fault…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Cassie, it's okay, I didn't put my earring in, I'm not even wearing my gloves, see?" He said with a smile as he tilted her head to face him. "I'm okay, honest, and thank you for the towel."

Cassie blushed deeply and spoke softly. "Anything for you…I-I mean, what are friends for, right? We'll always have each other's backs!" She said nervously as she tried to cover up her statement.

"Exactly, Wondy." He said to her with a smile as he dried off his head, he then lifted his head up and noticed the poster of himself on the back of her door. "Uh…Cassie? Why is there a poster of me on your door?"

Cassie became extremely embarrassed as she completely forgot about the poster. "Oh, that? Uh…it was a gift actually from my mom. She was doing a conference at the museum, and I guess someone heard you were coming from Hawaii, and was selling posters of you." She said as her face became red, hoping he would believe it.

He looked at her and smiled a bit. "So what made you keep it?" He asked with a smirk and a light laugh.

Cassie froze as she couldn't think of an answer. "I, uh…umm…"

Kon laughed a bit before placing his hand on her back. "Cass, I'm just playing around, it's okay." He said with a smile. "So, how about that nightmare?"

"What nightmare?" She asked softly as she unconsciously moved closer into Kon. She then snapped out of it and looked at him. "It was pretty scary, no, really scary." She said as she sat on the floor and brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "It felt so real, I was so scared. I…I didn't know what to do…"

Kon then sat on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you still feel scared?" He asked softly as he looked at her.

Cassie looked at him and then rested her head on his shoulder. "To be honest, not anymore. We were all fighting some bad guy; he looked just like you, except he wore an outfit like Superman's. Everyone was knocked out, and I saw you on the ground. I tried to get to you, but the bad version of you pushed me away. I started to cry because I saw him beating you up, and you looked at me and told me to go away. But I didn't want to leave you…" She then looked up at him and spoke softly. "I can't leave you." It took her a while to realize what she said, but at this point in the conversation, she didn't care.

He looked at her and listened to her talk, he noticed how she stared at him, and he couldn't help but look back into her eyes. "I probably wanted you to leave because I didn't want you to get hurt. I'd rather take the hits, that way you wouldn't have to. I'd rather it be me on the floor in pain, other than you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Kon, for everything."

He froze and then hugged her as well. "It's no problem at all, Cassie, I'm happy to help you. That's what I'm here for." He said to her with a smile as he picked her up and placed her into her bed, he brought the blankets over her and placed the pillow under her head. "Get some rest, Wondy. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Kon, wait!" She said as she sat up and held his hand. "Y-you didn't say what your nightmare was about."

"Oh, it was nothing compared to yours. Honest, it's nothing." He said with a small frown as he looked down.

Cassie placed her other hand on top of his and spoke softly. "You can tell me."

He sighed and looked to her. "I had a dream that I came back to the HQ, and Wonder Woman said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore, that she was going to bring you to Paradise Island, away from your friends, from all of us. And Batman was taking Rob back to Gotham, and Imp went to Central City, and Cissie quit the team."

"Kon, that will never happen, none of that will ever happen, alright? We will be together, forever. And no matter what may happen, we will always get back to each other." In that moment, Cassie couldn't tell if she was talking about the team, or her and Superboy.

Kon smiled and gripped Cassie's hand in his. "Thanks, Wondy, that means a lot." He said softy to her.

"Kon, can I be honest with you?" She asked softly as she turned a bit red.

"Of course you can, Cass, what is it?" He asked a bit curious as to what is was she had to say.

"I just wanted to say that…I think you look better without the earring." She said a bit shyly as she looked down at their hands. "That's just my opinion."

He turned a bit red and smiled softly. "You look better without the wig and the goggles; you should grow out your hair."

Cassie withdrew her hand from his and then went back to bringing her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. "I can't…I can't do that…"

"Why's that, Wondy? Against the Amazonian rules?"

"No. It's just, Wonder Woman has dark hair….Donna Troy, the previous Wonder Girl, has dark hair…And I have…blonde. No one would know who I am, no one would recognize me as Wonder Girl…I'd be a nobody…" She said softly as she buried her face into her knees.

"That's not true; there are people who would recognize you." Kon said softly to her as he lifted her face to look at him. "We would recognize you; all the heroes will recognize you. So what if civilians don't know who you are, people barely know who Robin is; we were nobodies until Ace Atchison did a story on us. And you know what; maybe it's time for the pattern to change. You'll stand out like a light in a dark tunnel, everyone will know who you are, and everyone will adore you. Just like we do…just like…I do…" He said softly as he looked at her with a soft smile. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep, Cassie, goodnight and sweet dreams." He said softly with a smile as he then flew out of her room.

Cassie stayed as she was for a good two minutes, not moving a muscle. "He cares about me…He likes me, adores me even. He recognizes me…and he just kissed me…" A smile slowly grew onto her face, as well as a deep flush of red. She then laid down and cuddled her pillow close to her. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Superboy…I love you." She then closed her eyes and did her best to fall back asleep, thinking of her night with Superboy, the night which she knew would change their relationship forever.


End file.
